The Never Ending Night of Hueco Mundo
by StrawbrryX3
Summary: To help Ichigo, what risks is Sera willing to take? Aizen seems to know how she'll play as a pawn, but will an unexpected person come to help her?


**The Never Ending Night of Hueco Mundo**

Chapter 1: The New Espada

"Yes, you might be of some use to me, seeing you've come so far." Said the man.

A shorter figure behind him whispered something into the man's ear. He nods.

"But first, let me see your released form."

I sighed, but obliged.

I grasped the smooth handle of the zanpakuto on my back. I slowly pulled it out of its sheath and held it in front of me with one hand.

"Sasayaku, Aoi-Hi Ryu (Whisper, Blue fire dragon)." I whispered.

Steam fogged the large room as my spiritual pressure increased.

When it cleared, I had a long gold scepter with a swirling blue mass at one end. My appearance didn't really change though. The horns on my head twisted and turned into a delicate crown like thing. Parts of my white mask reached from my horns and down the sides of my face. The parts of my body that were exposed, my arms, feet, face were covered in intricate tattoos. One was a dragon that curled around my body. Wings spread from each side of my back.

Aizen's eyes showed no emotion.

"Now to test you…Grimmjow."

Another man with short blue hair and equally blue eyes stepped into view. His mask covered part of his jaw. Grimmjow smirked.

"Ya gonna fight me, girl with that puny spiritual pressure of yours?"

I kept my eyes half closed and bored looking.

"Tch. Guess I have to finish you off."

He unsheathed his sword and attacked me head on. The force of the blow cracked the floor. I parried and jabbed at him experimentally. He blocked. Good. He had nice reflexes.

I jabbed at him several times, each always missing him by a fraction. Grimmjow grinned and speedily cut a slash against my cheek. It quickly healed over.

"Tch."

He spun and stabbed me through the stomach. I coughed up blood, but I pulled his sword out and jumped away.

"This is the end, girl."

I laughed.

His face was momentarily confused, but quickly switched to mockery.

"Heh, that's all you got, girl?"

"Not at all." I replied quietly.

I lifted the scepter a few inches off the ground and then slammed it back down.

Grimmjow's face contorted in pain. Blue flames engulfed him from the inside, burning and cutting him.

"How…?" He coughed up blood.

"Those jabs weren't useless." Was all I said.

I turned to Aizen. His eyes flared with interest.

"Indeed, you will be useful to me. Ulquiorra here will show you to your room."

A very pale, white man with black hair and green eyes devoid of any emotion stepped toward me.

"This way, girl."  
I bowed to Aizen and followed Ulquiorra. My released form shimmered off, returning back to a sword on my back. As I was walking down, I didn't feel the cold brown eyes watching me.

_You'll be very useful to me, Sera Doragonhokori."_

* * *

We walked around lots of turns and hallways, but they all looked the same; Las Noches was huge!. When we came to my room, Ulquiorra opened it and let me step inside before he did.

I t was a spacious room with a view of Hueco Mundo outside. A big white bed was on a side.

"You'll be staying here, girl."

I angrily faced him.

"I have a name you know!" I snapped.

"It's Sera Doragonhokori!"

My name literally meant burning dragon pride.

He looked annoyed and walked back to the door.

"Get's some rest, Aizen-sama wants to see you again at 7:30."

I glanced at the clock on the table beside the bed. Only 5.

"Don't be late…Sera."

The door shut behind him. I stood with my back to the door before I grinned.

_He actually said my name!_

I suddenly folded over, the pain in my stomach overwhelming. Several minutes passed before the pain stopped. The cut was gone; leaving blood on my clothes. I flopped down onto my bed. Today was tiring. Aizen was harsh, but at least I had sparked his interest.

_Don't forget the real reason you're here, Sera._

My zanpakuto warned. I sighed and buried my head in a pillow.

_Yeah, I know._

* * *

I dreamt that I was back at home, and going to school. I saw someone in front of me. I ran up and slapped the person on the back. He grumbled, and yelled,"What was that for, Sera?"

"Nothing really." I answered groaned and nervously ran a hand through his bright orange hair. He looked around, scanning the area.

"You feel it too, huh?" I asked him.

"Feel what?"

"That something bad's gonna happen. Something…something's not right, Ichigo." I answered.

He nodded. The tension grew between us. I stuck my tongue out suddenly.

"You're gonna lose!" I yelled.

He looked at me confused, but yelled "Hey!"When I started running to the school.

The dream changed.

In shikai, I only said, "Sasayaku, Chimei-teki Honoo(whisper, deadly flame). A scepter and depending on my mood, the fire would change color. That day, it was a bright red.

"Why not?!" I snapped at him.

Ichigo flinched at my tone, but kept his face stern.

"I can't involve you in this. This…is in between me and my hollow." He answered.

The gargantua moaned eerily.

I glared furiously at Ichigo.

"Whatever happens, don't go in after me, 'kay?" he asked.

I glared even harder.

"Please," He pleaded. "Promise me?"

I sighed.

"Fine. Only if you promise to come back." I said reluctantly.

"Thanks." Ichigo patted my head.

I swatted his hand away, but smiled.

"Good luck. If you don't come back soon, I'm gonna kick you're butt." He rolled his eyes looked at Urahara. Urahara-san nodded and Ichigo ran into the gargantua, waving at gargantua snapped closed, cutting Ichigo off from this world.

_Good luck, Ichigo. You have to come back, 'kay?_

One month had passed. Ichigo still hadn't returned. I walked to Urahara Shop after school. One shake of Urahara's head sent me walking dejectedly home. I kicked off my shoes and laid down on my couch.

_Ichigo, why aren't you back yet?_

I closed my eyes.

_You promised. You promised you'd come back, baka!_

Tears dotted the couch.

_Ichigo…_

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. Disoriented, I looked around me and remembered that I was in Las Noches. I looked at the clock, panicked. Only 7. I let out a breath and covered my face with my hands. My face was wet with tears. Laughing slightly, I looked down at my hands. I couldn't cry. I wiped them away and stretched.

_Guess I have to find my way back…_

I looked around, and saw a bundle of neatly folded clothing. I put them on. It fit me perfectly, and surprisingly, it was my tastes as well. It was a white sleeveless vest with a long skirt. Black designs swirled around the outfit too. I stepped out my room, and instantly turned. Gold and black eyes were staring at me from the shadows.

"Who's there?!" I yelled.

There was no reply, but the eyes still stared.

"Come out." I said calmly now.

The eyes disappeared, leaving me alone.

"Something the matter?" A voice said behind me.

I turned and faced a girl with blonde hair and a pink eye, the other was covered by her mask. A man leaned against a wall behind her. He had brown hair, and lonely gray blue eyes. A the jaw-like part of his mask rested at his neck, above his hollow hole.

"No. It's fine." I answered.

"Ehhh? You must be the new espada!" She exclaimed.

She turned toward the man.

"Hey Starrk! This is the new espada girl!"

"Lilynette, it's not polite to talk about her when she's right in front of you." The man said slowly.

"Oh right, sorry. So, what's yer name?" She asked me.

"Sera Doragonhokori."

"Mine's Lilynette Gingerback, and that's Coyote Starrk."

I nodded. I looked them up and down, wondering what rank both of them were, when I noticed that they both had the number 1 on the backs of their left hands.

Noticing my look, Lilynette said, "We both are the primera esapda. We used to be one person."

"Oh." Was all I could say at the blunt explanation.

"We'll take you to the meeting, since it's almost time. Right, Starrk?"

He just started to walk away. Lilynette snorted and ran off, me close behind.

All the espadas plus Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen were there. Grimmjow was there also, patched up and glaring furiously at me. Aizen motioned for me to come closer.

"We don't have a number for you, as they are all full, unless someone is willing to leave."

Nobody spoke up,

"I guess you'll have to stay our little secret weapon, no?" Aizen said.

I nodded.

"Now, everyone, this is our new espada, Sera Doragonhokori."

I faced the espada, my eyes bored looking.

"I'll introduce them."

He went through all of them by their number and names. When he was finished, he paused, as if he was debating on whether or not to tell me something. He decided he wanted to.

"…and there is one more, though like you, he has no rank."

He looked behind him and said,

"Do you want to show yourself or stay in the shadows?"

A man walked out from the shadows, and I froze. He had gold and black eyes, white hair, and pale white skin. His hair was spiky.

"Tch, I ain't a dog."

He looked at me and smirked.

"Nice ta see ya, Sera."

I glared.

"Nice to see you too." I answered curtly.

_Ichigo…_

I turned back to Aizen. He smiled, but with no emotion in his eyes.

"We are preparing for war, so be sure to rest. Dismissed, everyone."

The big doors were opened by two arrancars and everyone left, except the pale man.

"Never thought I'd see ya here, Sera." He said.

"Huh, really?" I scoffed.

He grinned.

"Not after that mushy 'I'll stay here'." I glared at him.

"I'll be waiting, 10:00 don't be late…or something might happen." He walked off, cackling.

* * *

I walked around Las Noches, tracking _him_ down by his spiritual pressure. I came to a door, where his pressure seemed the largest.

The room was large and empty. It was surrounded by windows, except for the side I had just come from. He was there, waiting in the shadows.

"Where's Ichigo?" I hissed at him.

"Dunno. Wha makes ya think I have 'im?" He said with mock innocence.

He walked toward me, his mad grin on his face.

"But maybe if ya beat it out of me, I'll know."

I grasped the handle of my zanpakuto on my back, glaring angrily at him. I slowly pulled it out, pointing it at him.

"Sasayaku, Chimei-teki Honoo."

It transformed into a scepter with flames that whipped from black to bright red.

"Heh." He pulled zangetsu from his back, the same as Ichigo's, just white and black.

He attacked, and I parried, swinging my scepter in a circle. Fire danced as he jumped away.

"Quick as always." He said.

"Annoying as always." I said with a sweet smile.

He grinned, and my heart panged against my chest. That maniac smile that would torture for fun, one that would kill.

"How 'bout having more fun, hmm? We both go all out." He says.

"Bankai, then?" I ask.

He doesn't answer, just smirks.

"Bankai!" He calls.

"Bankai." I say quietly.

Mist and dust filled the room, and shattered the windows from the force of our bankai's.

He slashed the matter around him away, revealing him in a ripped white cape with black trimmings and a pure white blade with a cut chain at the end.

"Tensa Zangetsu(heaven chain slashing moon)."

The surrounding mist evaporates, heat coming from me. My golden scepter glows, fire flickering from orange to blood red. I'm wearing a kimono. It flickers different colors like my fire. On my hand there is a tattoo; a black dragon blowing fire.

"Chimei-tekina ketsueki-en(deadly blood flame)."

He attacked, hitting my scepter. Both our speeds had increased. I kept his sword there and said,

"Hanabira-en(petal flame)."

His eyes widened as a red six pedaled flower of fire came from my scepter and enveloped him. I jumped back, watching the flames.

"Getsuga tensho! (Heaven shocking lunar fang)"

A white crescent of power cut my hanabira-en apart, dissipating the flames. He emerged, panting lightly, He sword arm was smoking and burned.

"Heh, not bad, girl." He laughed.

His voice was like Ichigos', only like an echo, since he was a hollow. Anger filled me; _he had done this to Ichigo, this is why he wasn't back. _

_Baka. You promised you'd come back._

"I like the look in your eyes now. Seems like yer gonna get serious now."

"Hanabira-en!"

This time, an eight pedaled flower swirled around him.

He flash stepped behind me, and slashed. It whistled through air.

"You should'da seen his face taday when I mentioned ya." He cackled.

I glared at him.

"He got angry and yelled at me fer lying. I was serious of course."

"Hanabira-en!"

My fire was blood red, heating up the room. He grinned and was suddenly behind me.

"This isn't like ya, ta be caught off guard, Sera." He leaned in closer.

I stiffened.

"Ya want to see him?" He whispered.

I whirled, eyes wide.

"I'll make ya a deal."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What kind of deal?" I asked suspiciously.

"I let ya see him in turn for a favor."

"What favor?"  
I asked, still suspicious.

"Tha's ma secret."

He gave a feral grin.

"I'll do it." I tried to hide the desperation in my voice.

"Thought so."

I released my bankai, Chimei-teki turning back into a regular katana. His white zangetsu turned back into a body length sword. He flash stepped behind me and cloth covered my eyes.

"Can't have ya knowing where he is."

I reached up to tug on the cloth, but I got shocked by kido. "No, no, none of tha'."

He touched my shoulder and we were flash stepped somewhere. He unbound my eyes, only to have spiritual power restraints put on my wrists. He grinned.

"Ya must be desperate if you're letting me do this."

I glared hard at him, but my mind twisted painfully at the thought of seeing Ichigo. The hollow opened hidden door to his left, and we were in a small, room. A bed was in the corner. I stepped toward it, a figure shaking. His face was pained, his hands restrained with the same cuffs as mine, except they sealed _all _of his spiritual power.

"I-Ichigo?" I whispered.

"Ichigo!" I screamed.

Ichigo stirred, groggy brown eyes blinking. Surprise flitted across his face.

"Sera?"

"Ain't that sweet, Ichigo? Sera came all the way here fer ya."

Ichigo's face contorted in anger.

"Let her go." His voice was low and dark.

"Hmmm?"

The hollow was behind me, an arm around my body. I struggled, but he whispered,

"Ya move and he'll suffer."

My eyes widened as my body stiffened, allowing him to wrap both arms around me.

"Ichigo…" I whispered.

His brown eyes softened as they looked at me, but there was anger behind them.

"You shouldn't have come, Sera."

I glared.

"And leave you here, like…like _this?"_

He looked away.

"Does Aizen know you're here?" I asked.

"Ahem."

We both looked at Ichigo's hollow.

"He doesn't. He can leave, but what about ya, Sera?" The hollow smirked.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked, his eyes on me again.

It was my turn to look away.

"Nothing."

The hollow cackled.

"Heh, Sera's an espada now."

Ichigo's face was shocked.

"Why?"

"I had to get you Ichigo, you promised, and yet you didn't come back! I was-!"

I stopped as tears threatened to spill down my face.

"What did you do?" He asked again.

"I-."

"Sera." Ichigo warned.

"I-I pledged myself to Aizen."

I hung my head.

"So ya could be closer ta me, righ?"

The hollow had me close, hugging me. I glared as hard as I could.

"Sera, you had a life! You could've lived, but you pledged yourself to aizen?!"

Ichigo yelled at me.

"That's the only way I could get you, bakayado!"

Ichigo's face had softened, but his voice was still angry.

"How did Urahara let you do this?"

"He didn't; I achieved the hollow initial release on my own." _To save you._ I added silently.

"How? You don't even have an inner hollow!"

I shook my head slowly.

"Wha-?" He was cut short when his hollow clapped.

"Time's up!" Ichigo's menacing glare had the pale man grinning widely.

"Ichigo, I-" I was flash stepped back to our previous room. My anger flared and I glared at the hollow.

"Can't have ya talkin all the time."

He patted my cheek. "Sweet dreams."

I was left alone in the demolished room. I sighed and made it back to my room with a few extra turns.

_Ichigo is alive! But so is his hollow…_

I really hadn't thought this through…how was I going to escape everything? I laid down and put an arm across my face. Sleep pulled at me, and I soon was fast asleep.

* * *

Cold brown eyes replayed the fight on the screen.

_The girl has multiple powers, as does Kurosaki…but what would she be like when she's actually serious?_

A smile played across his lips. This would be-interesting.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it is bad, it's the first story I've written that was my idea. Hope you liked it, and tell me ideas! I'll openly write anything!**


End file.
